PJ Halliwell
PJ Halliwell played by Naya Rivera is the oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell as well as the oldest of the New Charmed Ones. She posses the power of telekinesis as well as the added power of being a Charmed ones and half cupid. Appearence PJ is a Latina and inherited it from her father, she has black hair and brown eyes. Personality PJ acts confident but it has been proven on few occasions she's actually insecure. She gets incredibly hostile when her weaknesses are exposed. It's also been shown that while she has no problem insulting and putting down others, she can "dish it out but can't take it," and gets upset when her family members turn on her, showing she cares a lot about what people think of her. Origin Phoebe and Coop conceived PJ while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth sometime 2007. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P," Phoebe named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue. PJ came into her powers about three months after her birth. Her mother was getting ready to leave for work when the baby beamed her back into the house, revealing to her parents that she had come into her powers. About a year after she first come into her powers, PJ's remote beaming power grew, enabling her to beam herself. She used this to beam herself up onto a cabinet in Magic School. She lost her virginity in her freshman year of high school and also became the captain of the cheerleading squad. In her junior year she became co captain with Tamora Mitchell Found and Lost At the begging of the episode PJ is seen celebrating Patty's 13th birthday and seems more annoyed that angry or surprised when the demons attacked. But the shock is most defiantly evident on her face when she, Parker and Patty do the power of three spell and vanquish the demons. After the 2 month skip PJ is shown having more fun than she should be vanquishing demons. Which leads into a fight with Wyatt about showing restraint which ends with PJ beaming to the underworld to kill demons. She attacks a powerful demon clan but ends up doing more harm then good when they regenerate and go back in time to prevent the new Charmed Ones particularly PJ from being born. PJ is the first one Patty tells after having a preminition about the demon killing a much younger Phoebe. Parker is the one who comes up with the plan to go into the past and is also the one to tell the rest of their cousins much to PJs anger. Wyatt blames PJ for the whole mess and believes she shouldn't be going back in time because she'll mess things up worse. In the end Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr., PJ, Parker and Patricia end up going. Together with the aid of younger versions of their parents, they vanquish the demons. When they return to their time they are summoned by the elders and PJ, Parker and Patricia loose their powers as the new Charmed Ones, the elders decided the girls would obtain their power again when Patricia turned 18 much to PJ's anger. Love at First Nightmare "I hate that bit**," I thought she was your cousin," "She is," The episode begins with PJ walking with Bianca in her cheerleading uniform well the two gossiped about Tamora. When Chris pulls up in his truck. Chris trades insults with both girls as PJ gets in the truck with him. PJ waves goodbye to Bianca as she leaves. The next mourning its obvious something is wrong with Chris so Melinda calls up the only person who would directly confront him about it after Wyatt's failed attempt. PJ beams into Chris's room and interrogates about what's troubling him. She gets out of him that he's been having nightmares. "Come on, talk to aunty PJ about it or I'll have to get your real aunty," "Fine! I've been having these terrible nightmares about these horrible things," "What kind of things? The world running out of books?" "Wyatt's evil and there is a resistance against him and all these horrible things are happening in each and every nightmare and they only have one thing in common," "What?" "A girl with a strange red tattoo on her wrist and I think I'm in love with her," PJ realizes it is Bianca and through unseen methods finds out Bianca is a Phoenix yet keeps it a secret and doesn't tell Bianca of her knowledge. Kat's Pack PJ is first shown glancing with a slight bit of worry in her eyes when Kat is pushed into the locker by Tamora, the worry turns to anger as PJ impulsively does the same thing to Tamora. "PJ, thanks-" "Don't thank me, I didn't do it for you I did it because your sister is a bit**" The next time PJ is seen is when she is with the the rest of her cousins attempting to vanquish James and she telekinetically beams Kat out of the way when Kat jumps on to Jake to protect him from the wall caving in after Tamora blew it down. First Charge PJ is seen shocked with the rest of her family when it is announced everyone in the family who is half white lighter will receive a charge. Bring it on PJ and Tamora compete for prom queen Siren's song PJ is seen angered when all the boys fall under a sirens spell. Team up It's April fools and Melinda and Patty team up to take down PJ Lucky to be Enchanted PJ is seen angry when she finds out Parker enchanted a boy too like her. Powers & Abilities Telekinetic Beaming is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to ano ther through use of beams. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Beaming and Telekinesis. Beaming is a form of teleportation where the user disappears and appears in a pink glow originating at the heart. This fokrm of teleportation is used exclusively by Cupids or Cupid-Witches. Relationships Parker Halliwell - PJ is very protective of her younger sister despite insulting her constantly. Patricia Halliwell - Patty is the only one who PJ has never insulted besides calling her 'runt'. Both know not to mess with each other and have a close unspoken bond between each other. Wyatt Halliwell - Wyatt is the oldest of the cousins and feels its his need to be in charge and protect them which clashes with PJ's independent personality. They often fight and insult each other but despite this they trust each other to protect the family. Chris Halliwell - PJ insults Chris many times but despite the two team up constantly to underhand Wyatt. Melinda Halliwell - PJ insults Mel like she does everyone else but treats her as an apprentice in the ways of manipulating as well as other things. Tamora Mitchell - PJ and Tamora don't get along because of their power struggle to be on top on the pyramid and just in cheer leading. Kat Mitchell - PJ constantly insults Kat like she does everyone else but is also her self proclaimed protector as she fends off Kat's constant bullies saying she's the only one who can bully her. Henry Jr. Mitchell - PJ respects Jr's ability to stand up to bullies despite his knowledge that he's going to be beat up. But even so she still treats him the same as every one else and is shown to have put all his bullies on her bad list. Wyatt and PJ.jpg Briana and PJ.jpg Young PJ.jpg PJ and Tamora.jpg Image.jpg Beaming pj.png Beamig PJ.png Naya-rivera-iphone-wallpapers-c.jpg